Beastmen Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Beastmen Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Beastmen Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Beastmen Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Beastmen Spearmen are a group of humanoid animals, covered entirely in fur and dressed only in dyed loincloths. They carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Beastmen are physically resilient, stronger than the average human, and their inherent magical nature gives them some protection from ill effects. Beastmen Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Beastmen Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of , which has an average "raw" output of . Therefore, Beastmen Spearmen will have significant difficulty getting through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do nearly 3 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The Beastmen Spearmen possess a Defense score of - the same as their attack score. They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. On the other hand, Beastmen are quite resilient, having , and will not lose a for every point of they take like most other Spearmen. Their base Resistance score does leave something to be desired though - with , they have a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and combat maledictions, but will easily fall prey to stronger ill effects. All of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties Beastmen Spearmen move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Beastmen included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Beastmen Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Beastmen Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Beastmen Spearmen may be recruited in any Beastmen Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Beastmen Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Beastmen Category:Spearmen